


a box [vid]

by 5pm



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Download Available, Embedded Video, Episode: s03e19 Memoria, Families of Choice, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Oops, Subtitles Available, Time In a Bottle, Time Travel, Translation Available, and De-Aging?, possible Unfortunate Implications of, this gets weird towards the end, Есть субтитры на русском
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5pm/pseuds/5pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>If I had a box just for wishes and dreams that had never come true...</em>" A video dedicated to Lex's lead strongbox, the one supposedly forged from the armor of St. George.</p><p><strong>Song:</strong> Time in a Bottle<br/><strong>Musical artist:</strong> Jim Croce<br/><strong>Length:</strong> 1 minute</p>
            </blockquote>





	a box [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Watching _X-Men: Apocalypse_ lead to rewatching _X-Men: Days of Future Past_ which lead to listening to this song (because Quicksilver is awesome ^__^) which lead to paying attention to the lyrics which lead to the sudden realization of — _Why, Lex has a box just like that! Canonically,_ — which lead to the creation of this video. *goes back to mostly-lurking, for now*
> 
>  **Spoilers:** up to 10x22 _Finale_  
>  **password: julian**

**password: julian**

**Author's Note:**

> [Watch on Youtube.](https://youtu.be/HzalJ7qmlMU) [Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/Zm9qHm274LEIE)
> 
>  
> 
> ( **Download Available:** you can go to **[Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/168349304)** and press " **↓ Download** " (right above the video`s description) and choose between **SD 360p** (640 × 360 | 4.46MB), **SD 540p** (960 × 540 | 10.948MB) and **HD 720p** (1280 × 720 | 20.025MB) versions.)
> 
> ( **Subtitles Available:** you can press " **CC** " (in the bottom right corner of the video player) and choose " **English** " for English subtitles, " **русский** " for Russian subtitles or " **None** " for no subtitles.)
> 
> ( **Есть субтитры:** нажмите " **CC** " (на плейере справа внизу) и выберите: " **English** ", чтобы были субтитры на английском, " **русский** ", чтобы были субтитры на русском, или " **None** ", чтобы не было субтитров.)


End file.
